Por Siempre
by 123456c
Summary: Te dije que te arrepentirias Nicolle, disfrutalo MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD
1. Por Siempre

**¡LEMON SORPRESA OTRA VEZ! Bueno, se que estoy repitiendo pareja, pero, Nicolle, tu me retaste y TE DIJE QUE TE ARREPENTIRIAS, Elsa, ¡SIGUES TU!, Y Dany, despues de ella sigues tu, ¡Y NO TE SALVAS!, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**LEMON!**

**LEMON!**

**Y MUCHO MÁS LEMON, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**Que tengan un lindo día. :3...**

* * *

Ya había pasado unos 5 años, desde que ambos perdieron la virginidad, y se entregaron al otro, pero hoy, él se había lucido, todo el día, estuvo recibiendo mimos de Junjie, y él, jaja, él se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo, al poder enamorarse, al ser correspondido, y haberse entregado a ella, y ella haberse entregado a él, la banda no sabía nada, ellos eran mucho mejores guardando secretos, algunas veces querían decirselos pero... Ñeh, así era más divertido... Pero ya no más, debían decircelos ya, por lo que pasaría el día siguiente, pues sería, el día de su boda. (:3).

\- Emm... Chicos... Llamo el Lanzador, la banda inmediatamente le miro. - Tengo que decirles algo.

\- Adelante, ¿Qué es?. Respondio Eli, Junjie respiro profundo.

\- Voy a casarme... Aviso el pelinegro, la banda abrio los ojos como platos y quedaron con la boca bien abierta, pero Burpy ganaba con la boca más abierta de todas, (XD).

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!. Grito la banda enterita con intenciones de dañar el timpano del oji-café.

\- Es que... He tenido una relación con Nicolle... Todos estos años... Explico el Lanjua (El apellido en realidad no se si lo tiene, es propiedad de Ang y Raul... A ESTOS LES MANDO UN SALUDO! :D).

\- ¡Te la tenías muy bien guardada!, ¡Felicidades!. Felicito la banda, para darle un abrazo al oji-café, que casi ni podía respirar...

* * *

\- ¡NICOLLE MONTANER, CALMATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!. Le gritaron, Sov, Carol y Milet, artas del nerviosismo de su amiga, Sov traía un vestido negro, de tirantes, hasta medio muslo, con una licra negra, y botas con tacón hasta el tobillo, con un cinturón fino en la cintura, blanco seda, y una chaqueta de, mismo color, hasta arriba del estomago, traía el cabello hasta media espalda, recogido en una cola de caballo para arriba, conservando sus 3 flecos, y sus labios pintados de negro, Milet traía, un vestido rojo, de mangas hasta el codo, con una apertura en su espalda, que llegaba hasta los tobillos, con una apertura desde medio muslo, con tacones rojos, su cabello, caía hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros, pero aun conservaba su peinado, y labios pintados de rojo sangre, con un collar de rubies, Carol traia un vestido dorado, que se amarra por el cuello, con brillos dorados, hasta la rodilla, con unos zapatos de plataforma dorados, su cabello estaba ahora recogido en dos coletas en la espalda.

Sov estaba arreglando el vestido, Carol le estaba arreglando el peinado y Milet la estaba maquillando, (¿Ehh Milet? XD). Pero las 3 estaban que explotaban puesto que su amiga estaba demasiado nerviosa, y para estas cosas, era hasta más inquieta que Sov, (Milet acertaste en algo, en estas cosas me pongo muy inquieta si se trata de mi).

\- ¡POR MÁS QUE QUIERA, NO PUEDO!. Respondio la ojiazul-grisaceo con movimiento más frenetico.

\- Respira hondo, entre más rapido, mejor. Aconsejo Trixie, quien llevaba un vestido verde Jade, que se amarraba por el cuello, hasta las rodillas, con tacones del mismo color, y su cabello estaba recogido en una trensa.

\- ¡AHORA CALMATE, ANTES DE QUE TE AMARREMOS A UNA SILLA POR MANOS Y PIES!. Grito Milet cagando la calma de la pobre castaña. (Lo siento amiga xD).

\- Dejenla respirar. Dijo Danna quien llevaba un vestido fuscia, hasta el suelo, de tirantes, con un cinturon negro.

\- Danna, dinos eso cuando te cases. Respondio Sov, sonrosandola un poco.

Luego de unos momentos, de que al fin la Montaner se calmara, las 3 terminaron, Sov, Milet y Carol al fin acabaron.

\- Ufff... Suspiraron las 3, aliviadas. - Mirate, cariño. Recomendaron, Nicolle fue al espejo y quedo impactada:

Su cabello caía perfectamente ondulado hasta media espalda, con algunos hermosos brillos de volumen, sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa fuerte, y tenía turquesa no muy fuerte en sus ojos, tenía un poco de rubor, pero natural, y rimel de pestañas.

Su vestido era precioso:

De cintura para arriba, amarraba por el cuello, era un poco escotado, con algunos brillos, tenía tela blanca-transparente, desde el cuello hasta los codos, de ahí, seguían guantes de seda, blancos, que ocultaban sus manos. De cintura para abajo, tenía aperturas en ambas piernas desde abajo del muslo, hasta los tobillos, con tacones blancos, todo de seda.

No paraba de mirarse esas 3 tenía talento. (:3).

Milet y Sov le pusieron el belo, que era hasta las caderas, y chocaron los 5 al ver el buen trabajo que había hecho.

\- Pues... Falta algo, cariño... Menciono Carol con picardía.

Milet mostro algo entre manos, y la pobre no podía estar más avergonzada por lo que vio: Una liga. (No entinedo como esas cosas nos acaban sonrojando ._.)

* * *

Mientras Con El Novio...

\- Y... ¡Listo!. Dijo Karem, llevaba un vestido negro, de seda, sin tirantes, ni mangas, hasta los tobillos, con tacones negros.

\- Ahh... Gracias Ka. Agradecio el pelinegro, todos llevaban un traje negro, excepto por el novio, que era blanco.

\- Junjie... Jeontong-eul gieog. Dice Raul en coreano con picardía, llevaba un traje negro. (Use traductor de google, no encontre otro, traducción: Junjie... Recuerda la tradición).

El pobre Junjie se sonrojo fuertemente al entender a que se refería.

\- ¡DAGCHYEO!. Reclamo Junjie completamente sonrojado. (Traducción: ¡CALLATE!).

\- Bien... Ya es hora... Aviso Eli...

* * *

\- Y por el poder que se me concede, yo los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. Dijo el padre.

Y al fin, ambos se dieron tan esperado beso, como al fin esposos.

Todos estallaron en aplausos, algunos silvidos y lagrimas, y sin faltar las felicidades y comentarios picaros, bailaron, vino la parte de la liga, partir el pastel, la parte del ramo, y al final llego la noche...

* * *

En... No se que poner aqui (XD).

Como era de costumbre, él la cargo a ella al estilo nupcial, al refugio que compartirían por el resto de sus vidas, (No es el refugio de los Shane, es otro), y la llevo al cuarto que compartirian el resto de sus día.

Él la deposito en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella con cuidado para no lastimarla, donde comenzo a besarla con amor y dulzura, le mordio el labio inferior, ella entre-abrio su boca, dandole acceso, dejando que sus lenguas dieran un baile erotico y sensual, mientras Junjie le bajaba la corredera del vestido, al terminar, con ayuda de su esposa, logro quitarselo, dejandolo en una silla, pues si no, era seguro de que terminaría siendo apuñalado, y la dejo en ropa interior, pero ella no quería quedarse atras, Nicolle, empezo a jugar con su traje, él al percatarse de esto, le ayudo a quitarle, esas molestas prendas, dejandolo en ropa interior tambien, él empezo a mordisquear su cuello.

\- ¡Ah!. Gimio la castaña, para él eso eso es musica para sus oidos.

Siguio con su trabajo con su cuello, bajando hasta su hombro, donde dejo una lijera marca roja, reclamandola como suya, embriagandose del aroma, que cubría ese fino y bello cuerpo de su esposa, ella, empezo a lamerle el cuello, y a morder su hombro, mientrrs acariciaba su musculoso abdomen.

\- ¡Ah!. Gimio Junjie del placer que estaba sintiendo, él bajo hasta su abdomen, donde comenso a succionar la piel que encontraba y depositaba unos cuantos besos.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Junjie!. Gimio Nicolle, ambos sentían como el calor aumentaba a cada segundo, el pelinegro, sintio un golpe de exitasis al oir su nombre... Como la primera vez.

Siguio con su trabajo, fue bajando mientras depositaba mordiscos y besos, llegando a una humeda barrera hecha de tela, con una traviesa sonrisa la saco, y empezo a lamer el clitoris de su esposa.

\- ¡Ah!. Gemía la castaña del placer que Junjie le estaba dando.

\- Quiero tu leche. Comento el oji-café, sensualmente, sonrojandola un poco, ella puso sus manos, detras de la cabeza del pelinegro, acercandola más a su zona intima.

\- Claro... ¡Ah!... Que si... ¡Ah!, Si continuas así, tendras todo lo que... ¡AH!... Yo pueda ofrecer... Respondio Nicolle entre jadeos y gemidos, él siguio con lo suyo, solo que con un poco más de prisa, la ojiazul-grisaceo perdío el control, y eyaculo sobre el rostro del Lanjua, él comenzo a lamer como si no huviese un mañana, haciendo en su mujer, exitación.

\- Me encanta ese sabor. Comento el pelinegro lamiendo su labio superior, había quedado un poco de esa... "Leche" (Eso que acaba de pasar, es un poco vergonzoso para mi. No encontre otra palabra decente, -/-).

\- Ahora es mi turno. Respondio la castaña, con voz sexy, logrando posicionarse sobre él, le bajo el boxer, y vio la erección del miembro de su esposo, con una sonrisa traviesa, acerco su boca a su miembro, donde comenzo a mordisquearlo suavemente, haciendo movimientos con la lengua, para exitarlo más, él tampoco resistio todo eso, y eyaculo en toda la boca de su esposa... Ella trago todo el liquido. - Ahh... Delicioso...

Él apenas se dio cuenta, de que ella aun tenía una prenda, la muy descarada seguía vestida, aunque sea una sola prenda, él llevo sus manos al broche del sujetador de su amada, con un movimiento rapido, se lo quito, dejando sus pechos a la vista, tan grandes, bien formados... Perfectos.

No pudo evitar ese brillo de lujuría en sus ojos, primero empezo a acariciarlos, despues a besarlos, luego a succionarlos y por ultimo a mordisquearlos.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Jun... Jie!. Gimio Nicolle, el placer era imdescriptible, tanto, como la primera vez que se entrego a el, logro posicionarse sobre él, y presiono su cadera con la del pelinegro, haciendo movimientos sensuales, sobre ellas.

\- Eres muy traviesa... Comento el oji-café con voz sexy, se volvio a posicionar sobre ella suavemente para no lastimarla, y deslizo su erecto miembro, en la entrada de su amada, de ahí la penetro por completo.

\- ¡AH!. Gimio la castaña de placer de inmediato, ya no le dolía, había perdido hace mucho la virginidad con él, por lo que el dolor, ya no estaba presente. - ¡Ah!, ¡Más duro Junjie!. Gimio suplicante la Montaner.

Y como esclavo, acelero el movimiento, la cama se movía de adelante hadia atras, y para ellos se alargaba la exitación, sin siquiera molestarles los fuertes rechinidos de la cama.

Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. El mismo ritmo. Solo que aumentaba la fuerza, y la velocidad, empujandola a ella, más al cielo.

\- ¡Ah... Ah... Jun... Junjie!. Gimio la ojiazul-grisaceo. - Creo que... Creo que pronto.. ¡Ah!.

\- Todo esta bien, yo tambien. Respondio el Lanjua con voz ronca, debido a la pasión, cuando llegaron al orgasmo, la parte más deliciosa, ambos, depositaron su semen en el interior del otro, Junjie salio lentamente de ella, se recostaron juntos, y luego de un "Te amo", se dejaron caer, a los brazos de Morfeo...

* * *

**MIS PODERES PERVERTIDOS HAN VUELTO... Solo que en malos momento, malas noticias amigos: MI PUTO COLEGIO, Y MIS PUTAS CALIFICACIONES, han hecho que tenga que actualizar más a escondidas. Ahora, creo que seria raro que actualizara. En Fin.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**\- LaUltimaYenapa...**

**PD: Ustedes en categoría de lemon, ¿En cuál puesto creen que estoy?.**

**La reina obviamente es Akyra, así que puse estos.**

**Doncella o Princesa.**

**Yo digo que soy la Doncella Del Lemon, diganme su opinion :D...**


	2. ¡Twins!

**MALDITA DESGRACIADA NICOLLE!, TE DARAS POR MUERTA YA!. Así que no cambien de fic... LES DIJE QUE NO TOQUEN ESE PUTO MOUSE MIERDA!**

* * *

Ya eran una feliz pareja de esposos, la vida se tiñio de color de rosa... Pero no todo...

La Montaner había tenido malestares: Dolores de cabeza, mareos, vomitos, esto estaba preocupando al Lanjua, ella le decía que no era nada, pero él no estaba del todo convencido.

Ahora eran las 12:00 am, Nicolle caminaba a la mesa, él, hizo el almuerzo, ella le dijo que ella lo haría, pero él se preocupo y no la dejo... Ese Junjie.

Pero la castaña, sintio un horrendo dolor de cabeza, comenzo a tambalearse, su vista se volvía borrosa.

\- ¡Ay no!, ¡NICOLLE!. Grito el pelinegro y de no ser por que Junjie la atrapo justo a tiempo, habría recibido buen golpe en la cabeza, al final, todo se volvio negro...

* * *

La ojiasul-grisaceo abria lentamente sus ojos, al principio fue cegada por una intensa luz, pero noto que era una lampara de hospital, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

\- Que... Pronuncio debil, antes de sentir unos labios pronunciarse con los suyos, al separarse, vio a su esposo, viendola con alivio... Aunque con los ojos un poco vidriosos. - Tranquilo... Estoy bien...

\- Nicolle te desmayaste... Y... - Antes de que terminara un doctor entro a la habitación, con una enorme sonrisa, lo que confundio un poco a ambos.

\- Señores, esto, los va a sorprender... Felicidades... - Menciono el doctor, confundiendolos un poco. - ... ¡Van a ser padres!. Anuncio el doctor, viendo como ambos, esta vez, tenían una enorme sonrisa, Junjie no aguanto las lagrimas...

* * *

\- Chicos... - Llamo el Lanjua entrando al refugio, con Nicolle al lado.

\- ¡Junjie, Nicolle!. Gritaron todos alegres.

\- ¿Qué los trae por aqui?. Pregunto Eli.

-...- El pelinegro y la castaña, sentían de todo para hablar ahora.

\- ¿Esta todo bien?. Pregunto Trixie, ambos respiraron profundo.

\- Si... Todo... - Comento el oji-café, sonriendo y acariciando el vientre de la Montaner, todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa... ¿Acaso estaba...?.

\- Estoy... Embarazada... - Completo la ojiazul-grisaceo con una sonrisa, cuando todo empezaron a aplaudir.

\- ¡Felicidades!. Felicitaron todos.

\- Increible... Me haras tío y casi no me dices nada. Comento Eli, Kord, Trixie y Pronto asintieron, mostrandose de acuerdo

No faltaron los comentarios picaros de sus amigos, muchos estaban haciendo apuestas, de que si era niño o niña, y viceversa...

* * *

Todo era perfecto, algunos desperfectos, con los malestares y... Mucha emoción.

\- Yo creo que sera niño. - Comento Nicolle.

\- Yo creo que sera niña. - Respondio el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a la ojiazul-grisaceo, pero sacandole una sonrisa, pero se borro cuando sintio a su estomago hacer de las suyas. - Te preparare algo...

\- Se me antoja un poquito de helado. - Vaya, los antojos no hacían falta, sintomas del embarazo, el Lanjua sonrio, Eli, Billy y Ben (MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA), le habían explicado que se preparara, por que esos 9 meses, serían un verdadero infierno.

\- Lo que sea por ti, cariño... - Nicolle ni se dio cuenta, cuando el oji-café se había ido, pero había dejado un poco de humo al irse...

* * *

Sip, definitivamente, el primer mes, fue el más facil de pasar, los vomitos aumentaron, al igual que su hambre, cada día era un antojo diferente, su olfato era muy agudizado, y varios olores la mareaban.

\- Tranquila, tranquila. - Decía Junjie, mientras sostenía a su esposa, un olor... Con su sentido agudizado... Ya entendieron.

\- Ah... - Suspiro la castaña, antes de llevarse una mano a su boca, y correr al baño...

* * *

La Montaner ahora veía sonriente en un espejo, su estomago más grande, estaba feliz de saber que tenía una semillita en su vientre, su apetito había crecido, ahora eso era una rutina: Comer, vomitar, comer, vomitar, y uno que otro mareo, los cambios de humor, de ello, no se hable.

Ni hablar de sus amigos, ellos hacían preguntas de "¿Cómo se llamara si es niño?", ¿O si es niña?", "¿Tendra el nombre de alguno de sus padres o sus tios?... Esas preguntas si que los hacian sonrojar a ella y a él...

* * *

Cuatro meses de embarazo, pero el estomago de la castaña, parecía de meses, en lugar de 4, al Lanjua esto le preocupaba, así que decidio llevarla al hospital.

( Karem, no me puedo resistir a hacer esto, es que necesito que esto la sonroje mucho, ademas de que ya diseñe ciertos...)

¿Y cuál fue la sorpresa?, Sip: Gemelos.

Les habían dicho que los generos... ¡Serían Ambos!...

* * *

El quinto mes, nada grave, mareos, vomitos, pero eso era lo de menos.

Junjie salía, literalmente volando en su meca por lo del apetito de su esposa.

\- Si los tengo. Dijo Sov, entregandole unas cuantas bolsas al Lanjua.

\- Te debo una, Sov. Agradecio Junjie antes de irse...

* * *

Ya era el sexto mes, vaya que el tiempo pasaba rapido, y su emoción crecia más y más, pero no todo era color de rosa.

\- ¡Auch!. Grito la castaña, por una simple razón: Patadas, los diablillos haciendo de las suyas, el pelinegro vio el rostro de su esposa y... Era un poco chistoso.

\- ¿Duele?. Pregunto él, bromeando, en respuesta a eso, recibio un golpe en el hombro.

\- Mucho... Ow... - Se quejo la Montaner, despues de que Junjie pusiera una mano en su vientre, las patadas había parado. - Ufff...

* * *

Septimo mes... Nicolle parecía Pronto, dormía como 7 siestas al día, podía comer como 2 mesas de comida, y podía dormir toda la noche, "Vaya...", pensaba Junjie, cuando esos 3 le dijeron que esos 9 meses serían complicados, hablaban enserio...

* * *

El octavo mes al fin, el tiempo volaba, ya muchos les habían dado muchas cosas: Ropa para los bebes, peluches (XD), objetos, cunas, etc... (como dice Nicolle, E: Escribir, T: Tanto, C: Cansa xD).

* * *

¡Por fin llego el día!, estaban emocionados, ya ambos estaban en el hospital, cuando la Montaner sufrio feas contracciones, y la llevaron a la sala de parto, mientras el Lanjua esperaba impacientemente, cuando al fin le dejaron entrar a la habitación y pudo verlos.

Eran su viva imagen, su cabello, sus rasgos, su piel, pero lo unico diferente eran sus ojos, azules-grisaceos.

Las lagrimas no hicieron falta, por mucho que querías verse fuertes no lo resistieron, la felicidad era demasiada.

\- Tu le pones el nombre a él y yo ella. Dijo Nicolle, Junjie asintio sonriendo.

\- Takeshi... Es un nombre de mis tierras, significa guerrero. Dijo el oji-café, tomando al niño. (Es cierto, Takeshi significa guerrero, y es un nombre para macho, xD)

\- Me encanta... - Responsio la castaña con una sonrisa, pues si adoraba ese nombre, uego vio a la pequeña. - Me gusto el nombre, Gwen.

\- Me encanta... - Respondio el Lanjua sonriendo.

Ambos salieron del hospital y fueron al refugio, a mostrarles a sus amigos a sus HIJOS.

\- ¿Son ellos?. Pregunto Trixie señalando a los bebes con una mano, su otro brazo estaba cargando a Jade, quien ya había nacido hace 2 semanas, y viendolos sorprendida.

\- Así es...- Respondio Junjie. - El es Takeshi y ella es Gwen.

\- ¡Son preciosos!. Dijo Pronto.

\- Shh... No los despiertes... - Dijo Eli, cargando a Will.

\- Su madrina sera... Carol. Dijo Nicolle, y la rubia le dio un abrazo.

\- Y su padrino sera... Eli. Dijo el Lanjua chocando el puño con el Shane.

\- Son preciosos. Elogio Sov viendolos con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Verdad que si?. Preguntro Pili mostrandose de acuerdo.

Pues ya habían nacido, ya respiraban, ahora crecerían, la suerte si que fue buena con la Montaner y con el Lanjua...

* * *

**¡ME ENCANTAN LOS GEMELOS!, hablo encerio. No se cual sería la reacción de Nicolle pero creo que se sonrojara y mucho :v**

**Karem, si es parecido a tu fic, pues sry, no soy muy buena para venganzas amenos que sean lemons :p**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


End file.
